<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yule Log by geminiangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884374">Yule Log</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel'>geminiangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020 Advent calendar, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jethro overhears Tony mention a lifelong wish</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This references Maria a character in Part 10 of the 2019 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yule Log</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not finding Abby in her lab, Gibbs started to return to the bullpen. Then he heard his Senior Field Agent and Abby talking in the stair will.</p>
<p>“So you are getting Sister Bernadette one for Christmas?”</p>
<p>“I decided to make one. Thought that would mean more.”</p>
<p>“I never had one. Senior thought there were too common. Our housekeeper Maria promised me one for Christmas but when I came home from boarding school that year, Maria was gone. Senior had found out somehow. That’s the last time I went home for the holidays.”</p>
<p>“Aw, Tony.”</p>
<p>“Enough about that. I better get upstairs before the boss comes hunting me.” Tony abruptly turned and headed up the stairs.</p>
<p>Abby’s eyes were full of tears. Tony was so mischievous and fun that she often forgot the life he’d had with Senior. Jethro had been good for him, she thought. In fact Jethro and Tony’s relationship had been good for both of them.</p>
<p>Gibbs back tracked to avoid being caught eavesdropping. Tony wanted a Yule log, he would have one this year. He would corner Ducky and he would make one for Tony.</p>
<p>Making a yule log didn’t look that hard, Jethro thought. After Ducky’s stories of pagan traditions and various elements that were typically followed in the UK, Mr. Palmer had handed him a folder that contained a picture he’d downloaded. Rather than actually burning the Yule log, Palmer suggested the picture with glass candle holders in the log. It would be easy to drill it, safer and they could use it every year. At Palmer’s suggestion, Jethro stopped at a craft store on the way home. He found the candles, candle holders and various dried greenery for the holiday.</p>
<p>One of the clerks recommended a local wood company. He found a nice piece of white birch that was being dried for firewood. Jethro was happy to have found all the pieces. So, while Tony went to the gym to play basketball, Jethro headed to the basement with his supplies. He had a wish to fulfill.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On Friday, Jetho found an excuse to leave work a little early. Rushing home, he cleaned the fireplace, carefully he placed the log on the grate and lit the candles. Sitting on the couch, he breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Tony’s car. Just in time.</p>
<p>Tony smiled as he stepped in the house. He could smell their Christmas tree and he turned towards the living room to light the lights. The light in the fireplace mad him stop. Jethro went to his love and put his arm around him. “Merry Christmas, Tony.”</p>
<p>“Jethro, what…”</p>
<p>“I heard you and Abby the other day talking about how much you wanted a Yule log.”</p>
<p>“Where did you find one?”</p>
<p>“I made it.” Jethro moved him closer. “It has our names on it and we can use it every year.”</p>
<p>“You did this for me?” Tony was flabbergasted. “For us.”</p>
<p>“Thought it would be of our traditions. If you want to.”</p>
<p>Tony picked up on the bit of insecurity in Jethro’s voice. Turning to face him, Tony wrapped his arms around Jethro tightly. “I love it and I love you.” Tony made up his mind to text Abby later and tell her what Jethro had done. He had sat the carrier with Abby’s Yule log she handed him as he left work on the hall table. They could cuddle and nibble it later. Right now, he had a lover to reward for the most special Yule log ever.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>